The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a pixel circuit, a drive method thereof and a detector comprising such a pixel circuit.
X-ray flat panel detector is an X-ray image detector based on an array of photoelectric diodes. The scintillator or fluorophor layer of the detector may convert X-ray photons into visible light under irradiation of X-ray. Thereafter, the visible light may be converted into an image electric signal by an array having function of a photoelectric diode. The image electric signal is read out through a peripheral circuit, and is analog/digital converted to obtain a digitalized image.
By adding an amplifier transistor in a pixel circuit, electric charges accumulated by the photoelectric diode may be converted into a voltage and amplified so as to increase signal to noise ratio of the image signal significantly and thus increase a capability of interference suppression in the transmission of the image signal. However, there is no compensation for a threshold voltage Vth of the amplifier transistor in the existing pixel circuit, and therefore the image quality would be decreased.